Rockin' Down The Himura House
by KirinGlomper
Summary: While Kenshin and Kaoru are out of town, Sano and Kenji decide to throw a wild party! What happens when Neji runs into Azmaria and Misao swipes Kurama's rose whip? Written by KirinGlomper and Ambu Kakashi
1. Introduction

_Rockin' Down the Himura House_

This is the tale of the night Kaoru and Kenshin Himura decided to leave their house under the protection of Sagara Sanosuke and their son, Kenji. Kaoru and Kenshin had plans to go visit their long-term acquaintance Saito; Sano and Kenji had major plans of their own. They had both invited a bunch of their friends to a party at the Himura residence—on the same night—with neither of them knowing of the other's intentions. So, after some panicking and thought they decided that Sano should have his party upstairs with all of his age-appropriate friends, where the alcohol would be legal, while Kenji would have his downstairs, with all his pals.

Layout of the house: There are two entrances—one on the first story and another up the stairs to the second story. It is quite a large house so it could adequately fit a good number of people inside, on both floors. The downstairs has a huge living room and a TV/entertainment room attached to it. There's a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, the master bedroom, and 2 other bedrooms. The indoor stairs have been sealed off for the younger peoples' sake just to avoid any aimless wandering that would take them to the second story, where they could possibly run into trouble. Upstairs, there are 2 small bedrooms, one bathroom, and the rest of the floor dedicated to lounging.

Kenji's invite list

Kurama, Uzumaki Naruto, Hiei, Shizuma Kusunagi, Nala Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Hatsuharu Sohma, Alphonse Elric and his kitty, Daisuke Niwa, Hige, Rock Lee, Mordicus the Vampire, Misao Makimachi, Winry Rockbell, Azmaria Hendric, Haruno Sakura, Princess Garnet (Dagger), Kairi, Yukina, Temari

Kenji's Not Invited List

Uchiha Sasuke, Ed Elric, Kazuma Kuwabara, Sang, Dev the devil

Sanosuke's invite list

Hatake Kakashi, Roy Mustang, Vash the Stampede, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Yakushi Kabuto, Eclipse, Ewan Remington, Sesshoumaru, Aion, Shigure Sohma, Fatalis, Umuino Iruka, Zell Dincht, Tidus, Kurenai, Tsunade, Megumi Takani, Selphie Tilmitt, Lulu, Urd, Satella Harvenheit

Sanosuke's not invited list

Koga, Kikyo, Rinoa Heartilly, Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko


	2. Downstairs

_Chapter 1—Downstairs_

A loud screech was heard down the street as a sleek red motorcycle came to a halt in front of the Himura residence. Removing a helmet, the red monkey stepped from the bike and sauntered up the path to the fairly new establishment. A warm greeting was bestowed upon the recently defeated K-Fight champion as the front door swung open, revealing a party, already in full swing.

"Shizuma Kusunagi." Kenji, a young, red-haired boy and the host of the party, said the red monkey's name exuberantly as he pulled him inside.

"Partay!" Shizuma had been looking forward to this party for some time, and his overly excited, outgoing personality promised it to be a good one. In fact, maybe he would challenge Kenji to a K-Fight later. If he couldn't beat Ryoko, he would have to find another way to strut his stuff. Heat emanated from his hands as Shizuma imagined kicking the rurouni's son's ass. He was wrenched back to reality, however, as he heard the most heavenly sound—like an angel singing. Apparently, karaoke had begun.

As if in a trance, Shizuma started heading through the house toward the boom box and lyrics screen on the TV. As he was quickly skimming through the CD case looking for a perfect song he raised up and knocked something with the back of his head. He looked up to see that it was the head of a very pretty girl. Dagger, otherwise known as Princess Garnet of Alexandria, jumped back suddenly and rubbed her sore head.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, bending back down to see the damage on the back of his head. "Are you all right?" she asked, a worried expression of her face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Shizuma said shaking it off. He looked up and asked "...What were you doin' hovering over the top of me like that anyway?"

"Oh, well I wanted to do karaoke but I couldn't get anyone else to do it with me. So I just decided to choose my own song, but you were already here...I guess I always get in the way of things," she said turning away. "I really am sorry. Umm, is there anything I can do or get for you?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He stood up and said with a smirk, "Well, if you put it that way, as an apology it seems like you owe me a dance." He did a slight bow holding out his hand to her. "What song would you like?"

A minute later, Dagger and Shizuma could be found dancing like crazy people on top of the table in the TV room to both of their favorite song—"I Like To Move It".

* * *

The party was going rather well with a couple people still not present. Hyuga Neji, now qualified as a Chuunin ninja, was on the sofa, relaxing from the previous mission that day—escorting a young nun to her headquarters in New York, the Magdalene Order. Oh, how he wanted to see her again. _Wait, I must not think like this...I must think first always of my role as a ninja...but God she was cute. Oops...I really shouldn't use the lord's name in vain when thinking about a nun._

"...Right Neji?...Neji, you listening, man?"

"...Hmm? Oh, yeah...right," Neji said, coming out of his daydream. He looked at his two pals whom he was supposed to be paying attention to. Shikamaru and Rock Lee were staring at him with quizzical expressions.

"You all right?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, you're really not being yourself lately. Ever since we were in New York," said Lee. "What's on your mind?"

Neji glared at them. "What does it matter to you? You know, I can't believe..." All of a sudden, Neji's keen eye spotted a vision walking through the door. He couldn't believe it—it was the cute nun that he was assigned to take care of. _Holy shit...wait, what is she doing here?_

Azmaria Hendric came into the dancing living room, ready for anything. She had never been to a party before because Sister Kate said it wasn't proper behavior. _If_ _you wanna see "proper behavior" Sister Kate, you should ask Rosette and Chrno where they were Saturday night._ But tonight was different. She was all done with her duties so Sister Kate gave her the night off to get some rest. _Yeah right._ For once, Azmaria decided she was going to take a walk on the wild side and bend the rules a bit..._but what to do? The only person I know here is Kenji and he's busy welcoming guests. I don't want to bother him. _She built up her courage and started wandering around trying to find the best place to fit in. Her gaze went around the room and stopped on the sofa where three very familiar people sat, one of them staring right at her with something weird in his eyes. _Eh? Isn't that...the guard team that Sister Kate and Rosette requested for me!_

_Ohh crap! She's looking!_ Neji quickly released his prying Byakugan eyes, which could easily see through anything...including clothes. He pretended to be talking with his friends once again but it was too late. Azmaria had already confirmed her "protector" from the journey.

She triumphantly approached the conversation and said, "I thought that was you," while looking Neji straight in the eye. Shikamaru and Lee looked up at the sound of a female voice actually acknowledging them. They saw whom the girl was trying to talk to and immediately thought _Heh, nice try lady. That one won't give anyone the time of day...you better save your breath._

For the first time in his life, Hyuga Neji blushed. He shyly said "Yeah, it's me...Azmaria."

* * *

The clunking of a metal suit sounded down the hall as Alphonse Elric moved uneasily into the room. "Here kitty, kitty," he called quietly. An orange blur rounded the corner and shot under a nearby table. "Kitty!" As Al ran toward the oak table, the orange tabby scurried in the opposite direction, quickly finding itself attached to the lower half of the young nun. "Kitty?" Al continued moving through the room, lifting up objects in search of his lost kitten. Metal clunked loudly against the ground as he crawled toward Azmaria. A quick glance up revealed the delinquent kitten—and Azmaria's undergarments.

A loud scream echoed throughout the room, drawing Neji's attention back to the lovely young girl before him.

"Oh my God, Azmaria! Are you all right? What happened?"_ Of course the moment I turn away, something happens_.

The young nun pointed toward the suit of metal lying at her feet, a large dent clearly visible in his side. A small tabby sat atop Al, mewing quietly.

"I-I'm sorry." Al looked up at Azmaria and Neji. "I was just looking for my kitty." Sitting up, he lifted the tabby to show them.

"Aww..." Reaching over, Azmaria pet the cat, a broad grin crossing her lips. Neji, on the other hand, still looked pissed off.

Neji's Byakugan had taken effect as he stared down Al. However, a quick glance at Azmaria showed she was not in the least bit upset anymore. As Neji's temper began to cool, he realized he could see every curve of the young nun's body. His attention quickly faded as he looked her over.

"Neji? Neji!"

"Hmm?" Once again, Neji's attention was drawn back to Azmaria's face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Al and his kitty had left several minutes earlier, and Azmaria had quickly caught onto the ninja's staring.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit—" he paused, forcing himself to keep his eyes from wandering down her body. "—distracted."

* * *

"Where have you been!" Winry Rockbell shouted at Al as he seemed to wander aimlessly in her direction.

"Umm, well..." Al rubbed the back of his metal head nervously as he looked down at the young mechanic.

"Well?" Winry's question was answered as the mewing of a cat could be heard echoing within the metal suit. "Al!"

Al's head dropped as he removed the orange tabby from his chest.

"I thought Ed told you to get rid of the cat."

"Well, he did. But I-I couldn't just leave him on the side of the road. Besides, Ed's not here."

Winry glanced up excitedly at Al's words. "What? He's not?" The mechanic had felt something, or someone, was missing, but hadn't been able to put her finger on it until now. An evil smirk crossed her lips as she looked at Al. He knew this was not a good sign. "So, Al," she began, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Care to help me get Ed's watch? I know you know when he leaves it unattended."

Al looked down at Winry, feeling nervous about doing something to upset Ed. "Well, I—"

"Oh, come on Al. He tried to make you get rid of your cat. You need to show that shorty he can't push you around anymore."

"O-okay," Al stuttered, still unsure whether or not he wanted to betray his older brother like that. "Well, he leaves his watch next to his bed when he sleeps."

"Perfect!"

* * *

"Ohhhh! Wow! It's so pretty! I want it, I want it!"

"Huh? N-no! That's mine! I kinda need it!"

"You-you mean...you're not going to...give it to me?" said Misao Makimachi, tears welling in her eyes.

"N-no, don't cry...here. You can hold it if you want, but I just can't give it to you," Kurama explained holding out a beautiful rose to the entranced girl. She took it and started examining its details. "Now, just be careful. It may look lovely, but don't forget that it _is_ a weapon."

Misao gasped and looked up "It's a weapon?"

"Uh-huh, so..."

"Now I really want it!" screamed Misao. She took off running in the opposite direction with a very confused and worried Kurama staring after her.

"What's going on?" said a short demon killer wearing a black cloak. Hiei walked up to Kurama, having witnessed the entire episode of a girl snatching his infamous rose whip. "Well?...Aren't you going to go get it back?...Kurama...Kurama!"

"Hmm? Yes?" Kurama turned toward Hiei with a glazed look in his eye. One good look from Hiei's glare could make anyone flinch. He awoke from his shock and answered, "Yes, yes I am going to get it back." And with that he strode off in search of the obsessive thief. Hiei watched as he walked away and thought, _That one is just too soft._

After many minutes of searching, Kurama found his target. Misao was hiding under the stairs twirling the rose between her fingers, apparently trying to figure out how to get a weapon out of it. Kurama, fully recovered, moved silently and with amazing speed behind her. He leaned in to her ear and quietly said, "There you are," receiving the precise reaction he wanted.

A very startled Misao squeaked and jumped up and started to sprint away, glancing over her shoulder to see if the pretty redhead was going to follow her. All of a sudden, she ran into a sturdy figure. She looked up and into the punkish face of a boy with black and white hair. There was a _Pop!_ and she fell back only to be enveloped into a cloud of white smoke. She crawled out of the smoke coughing and wheezing.

Kurama walked over to her and bent down. He pulled the rose gently out of her hand and tucked it back into the safety of his pocket. She stood up and gave him her meanest look._ He was the first one who had ever taken back what she had stolen._ She started to say something as an excuse about how he got the rose back, but his eyes cut her off. He wasn't paying attention to her, but to the spot where she ran into the boy. She gasped, _The boy!_

She turned and saw everyone in the room gather around as the smoke cleared. An opening in the cloud showed that the only thing that remained of the boy were the clothes that he was wearing.

There was much muttering and pondering going on in the living room as Haru Sohma, now in his cow form, looked in through the window. _Man, that was way too close. It's a miracle this window was open, or I would've been discovered. Who was that clumsy girl anyway? Forget that…_he saw curious people poking and examining his clothes on the floor. He sighed and walked around the back corner of the house so no one could see him. _I need to get my stuff back. Okay, think…I have two options: Walk in there as a cow and ask for them, or wait until I change back and walk in there naked…Hmm, decisions, decisions._

As he thought about his plan, he looked over and saw a shed in the backyard. _Hmm…_he trotted over and opened the door with his nose. He walked in and _Pop!_ He turned back into his human form and started rummaging around trying to find things that could help his situation. _Shovel?…naw. Pickaxe?…nope. WD-40?…definitely not. Ahh ha! A fishing pole! This'll work._

Back at the window, he saw that his clothes still remained on the floor, completely forgotten. With a line and hook ready, he waited until he had a clear shot to snag his pair of pants. _Ready…now! _He cast the line. As it went sailing through the air, Misao Makimachi, the girl who started this dilemma, intercepted it as she went running through it's path, no doubt running away from another one of her victims. The hook locked onto the very end of her long braid and when the line became taught, the jerk made her tumble back to the floor.

"NO FRICKIN' WAY! THAT IS COMPLETE BULL SHIT! I CAN'T..." _Smack! _Hatsuharu punched himself just in time to prevent Black Haru from taking total control. He glanced up nervously to see if anyone heard his outburst. Relieved, he quickly loosened the line and reeled it back in. While everyone was laughing at Misao's apparent "trip and fall" backwards, Haru took the opportunity to snag his pants and shirt. His boots and trench coat could wait. Haru had to snicker at the fact that no one saw a pair of pants and a shirt mysteriously move by themselves inch-by-inch towards an open window.

Once he had his clothes back on he entered the house once again through the back door. He went into the living room and picked up his trench coat and his black boots.

"Hey you!" Misao said from behind. Haru turned to see Misao walking toward him, a puzzled expression on her face. She stopped just a couple of inches before him with a directness in her personality that Haru couldn't believe.

"Uhh, yes?" Haru responded after an awkward moment.

"You-you were the one who I ran into earlier...then you disappeared. I recognize your black and white hair. How did you disappear like that?" she seriously asked.

Haru stuttered and became extremely nervous that the girl might find out his secret. "Umm…well, uhh…"

She said, "You know, I've been a thief all my life and have been pretty good at it. But never before have I seen that kind of act." She lowered her voice to a whisper and cupped her hands to his ear, "Would you mind giving me a little advice and some tips…please?"

* * *

It was almost midnight and a few of the guests had taken to sleeping on the floor in the bedrooms to escape the noise of the still partying crowd. The doorbell rang. It couldn't be explained, but everyone looked up or woke up. A terrifying feeling spread instantly through the party—so terrifying, it even stopped the music. Everyone was as still as statues and felt as though they had just witnessed their own death scene. A few seconds passed and the one at the door began knocking. Knock, knock, knock. Kenji, being the host, had to overcome his fear and got up from the couch. The only sounds came from the slow tap, tap of Kenji's sandals over the hardwood floor and the heavy breathing of the people he passed. Kenji got to the door and paused. He reached for the doorknob and paused again, just centimeters from it. He took a deep breath and…

"Ohh, please," said a very pretty blond walking confidently toward the door. Her hair was put up into four different ponytails and she seemed to be carrying a gigantic fan. She gently pushed through the guests moving to the door. When she got there, she moved Kenji aside and grabbed the doorknob. She opened the door wide enough for everyone to see. The porch light blazed so brightly that all they could see was the frightening silhouette of a person with something huge over their back. There were many gasps and muffled screams. "What is it with you people?" Temari said turning off the deceiving porch light.

There stood Gaara of the Sand, arms crossed and his enormous gourd of sand tethered to his back, his black-encircled eyes scanning the sight before him. He took a step in through the door. Temari closed it with a _slam!_ behind him, and the party came immediately back to life.


	3. Upstairs

_Chapter 2—Upstairs_

The upstairs door swung open to reveal a fairly young blonde man, probably in his mid- to late-twenties. "Sano," Ewan Remington, an angel and priest of the Magdalene Order in New York, called out. "Why is it we can't use the door downstairs?"

Re-tying bandages on his hands, the spiky-haired street fighter moved toward the door. "Oh yeah. Kenji's got a party down there."

"You mean the boy?"

A nod from the "rooster head" confirmed.

"W-without supervision?"

Another nod.

And Remington, the angel that he was, decided the children needed adult supervision. "Now, who's a good candidate?" Scanning the room with sexy blue eyes, the angel finally let his gaze fall on Kabuto. "Ah, you look like an intelligent, energetic young man. You can supervise the children."

Yakushi Kabuto made a quick glance to either side to be sure the blonde was speaking to him. Reaching up, a single finger pushed glasses up the bridge of a slender, well-shaped nose. "I only take orders from Orochimaru."

"Is that so?" An amused look overtook Remington's face. "Alright. I'll make you a deal. If you can beat—" he paused, glancing once more around the room. "—him," Remington pointed out a tall blonde man in a red trench coat, "At a game of poker, then you don't have to go down. If you lose, though, you'll get to supervise the kiddies."

"You're on."

* * *

"Vash the Stampede?"

The blonde man, wanted for destroying the city of July and with a bounty of 60,000,000,000 double dollars, glanced up with a drunken expression. "Hmm?" A tye-dye headband was tied around his forehead and several empty glasses sat on the table before him.

"I challenge you to a game of poker." The platinum-haired ninja slapped a deck of cards on the table.

"Really?" The gunslinger paused as a hiccup escaped his lips. He looked at Kabuto, trying to focus on him. "What's in it for me?"

Quick thinking caused Kabuto to grab the first woman who walked by him—Satella Harvenheit. The red-haired jewel summoner squirmed in his grasp, shouting obscenities in German. "Play me or she's gone."

Vash instantly snapped into an attentive state. "I will save you ma'am."

"I don't need to be saved!" Satella continued to squirm in Kabuto's grasp before the medical ninja stuck a mild sedative in her arm. The slender jewel witch slumped over in Kabuto's arms.

Vash had quickly begun dealing the cards as he witnessed the scene before him. "You ruffian, let's get this over with!"

After about ten minutes, Kabuto angrily threw his cards on the table. "Dammit!"

An airy chuckle could be heard as Kabuto had a fit and Vash rushed to Satella's side. "Have fun with the kiddies!" Remington called out as Kabuto stormed out of the room, mumbling an incoherent obscenity as he went.

"Don't worry miss, I saved you!" Vash pulled Satella into his lap as he talked to her in his "heroic" voice.

"Vhat?" The jewel witch attempted to sit upright, but gloved hands encircled around her waist prevented Satella from moving. "Vhere did he go?"

"Why, I beat him—" the blonde paused, giving her his don't-worry-your-hero's-here look. "With my love and peace!"

* * *

"Sugar!" A very exuberant Selphie Tilmitt pulled a box of sugar from the cupboard before running off in the opposite direction. Finding herself a corner, she sat down, cradling the sugar. The lid was hurriedly torn open and she shoved a hand in. Small white granules fell to the ground as Selphie raised a handful to her mouth.

"Miss?" A dead-sexy black-haired demon stepped toward Selphie as she inhaled the sugar. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Selphie looked up, sugar smeared over her face. "Why?"

"Well, because it's sugar," a slightly amused Eclipse attempted to explain. _Oh, how this girl reminds me of Raenef._

Selphie merely gave him a befuddled expression and continued eating.

* * *

After being so near to Vash for several minutes, Satella realized he'd had a bit to drink. Scanning the table, she saw he had only been drinking punch. "Vhat have you been drinking?"

"Punch." The blonde talked quite loudly, even though Satella sat near him.

"Is zat all?"

Vash nodded, attempting to move to the other side of the table, where Satella sat. However, he tripped clumsily over his own boots, and a hearty laugh could be heard.

Walking toward them was an attractive dark-haired priest in a blue suit, a broad grin on his face. "Great punch, eh Vash?" His gaze moved from Vash to Satella, and he couldn't help but laugh again. "Trying to make a move on the ladies, I see."

"Well you couldn't get a date even if you tried." While Vash was often overly flirtatious, Nicholas D. Wolfwood never seemed to make an attempt, except on someone's life. As the two men began to squabble about their love lives, Satella slipped away from the table, the last sign of her a flash of red hair as she went.

* * *

"Excuse me, hello?" There was a tap-tap on a microphone and all the guests directed their attention to the top of a table in the center of the room. Standing there was a gorgeous devil, in his full form, by the name of Chrno. "Ladies and gentleman…I have just had the sudden inspiration…to sing a duet…with the one I think about most." All the women in the room let out hopeful gasps as they stared transfixed at his beautiful demon figure. "And I am not referring to Rosette…" There were even more sighs from the awaiting women. "The one I think about most…is you…Aion." Everyone's jaw dropped at this insane announcement and Aion, just walking into the room, looked up with a puzzled expression. Chrno looked straight at him and in barely an audible whisper, he added, "You son-of-a-bitch, two-timing bastard for manipulating Rosette's mind." However, Aion heard it with his keen demon ears. A smirk appeared on his lips and he started walking towards the table where the other fuming devil stood.

"Chrno, I would love to sing a duet with you," he said while staring into Chrno's eyes. There were many disgusted glances being given to the two apparent "gay devils". In another barely audible whisper that no one else heard, Aion said, "Well, it's your fault, isn't it? You over-greedy piece of shitty filth. If you hadn't stolen her life time away in the first place, then she would've never listened to me at all. You overgrown devil-brat."

"What song would you like?" Chrno skimmed through a list of duets while giving Aion nasty looks. "Hmm…how about this one?" The title _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ flashed across the screen. Picking up a second microphone, he tossed it to his singing partner, along with another glare; Aion returned the favor. Moments later, the words had appeared on screen as the music began playing. At the sight of the two "gays", people had left the karaoke stage, but after hearing the two sing, a crowd had begun to gather.

"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you." Every time they sang the last line, both Aion and Chrno shot each other menacing looks, as is to say, _Oh yeah, I'm coming to get you._ Some who noticed the look thought of it as a look of lust; others ignored it; while others still were too caught up in the majestic voices of Chrno and Aion to even notice it.

"My love is alive, way down in my heart, although we are miles apart." Chrno sung these lines with feeling. Many women took it that he was singing it for them, though it was really meant for Rosette, even though she wasn't present; the men took it to be meant for Aion.

"If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can." Aion shot Chrno another nasty look. The two devils had resorted to looks instead of words, as it would be a bit odd were they to stop in the middle of the song to whisper insults at one another.

The ringing of a phone was almost inaudible above the raucous of the party. Tidus, who just happened to be standing near, picked up the receiver. "Hello?" After a moment of straining to listen, the blitzball player moved the phone from his face. "Dudes, shut up!" The room fell silent as Tidus shouted at them.

Lifting the receiver back to his face, he listened for a minute before lowering it once again. "Aion? Like, is there an Aion here?"

The devil dropped his microphone mid-song and shifted through the crowd, moving toward Tidus and the phone.

"Dude, it's for you."

"Whatever." Aion took the receiver from Tidus and hesitantly placed it against his face. There was a moment of silence, and then, "Oh shit!" The phone clattered to the floor as the sinner sprinted out the door.

The entirety of the room remained silent as the guests absorbed the scene that had just taken place before them. But as quickly as the room had quieted, it burst into noise again.

* * *

Having circled the room 17 times already, or possibly 23—the intoxicated blonde had lost count—Vash couldn't seem to find Satella anywhere. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he took a seat on the nearest couch, propping large black boots on the coffee table with a loud 'thud'. Blue eyes began to shut, trying to find relaxation when they suddenly locked on a small, pointed silver object. "Hmm?" A gloved hand reached out and seized the object, pulling it close to his face for examination.

"That, my dear friend, is a shuriken." The platinum-haired Jounin of Konaha had noticed Vash looking at the ninja throwing star he had absent-mindedly left on the table.

"What's it do?"

"It's a weap—"

But before Kakashi could finish his sentence, the blonde had thrown the star across the room with a flick of his wrist. The metal object soared past several people, igniting cries of excitement from those who couldn't identify the object, and shock from those who could. The hearty laughter of Wolfwood was interrupted as the shuriken shattered the glass he was holding, just nearly missing the tip of his nose. The priest turned around, dark eyes locking on Vash; Vash gave him the worst attempt at an innocent look Wolfwood had ever seen as he pointed a finger at Kakashi.

Wolfwood picked up the shuriken and chucked it back, missing his target and hitting, instead, a large wooden stump that had suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. The confused priest looked around, seeing Vash and the stump, but not the ninja that had accompanied the humanoid typhoon until most recently.

"Whew, that was close." The Jounin reappeared in a nearby closet, having narrowly escaped being hit by the throwing star intended for Vash the Stampede. Attempting to move toward the closet door, he bumped into something with an "oof".

"Who's there?" The voice of a young German sounded throughout the closet before a light suddenly flickered on and revealed the ninja and jewel summoner standing mere inches apart.

"Sorry ma'am." Kakashi stepped back. He had never had a girlfriend, nor shown affection toward any woman, so being so near to one now was slightly unnerving. The Jounin attempted to push his way through the clustered closet, but instead found himself and Satella pressed against the door after tripping over a broom and several other various objects.

As the two tried to untangle themselves, the closet door suddenly swung open. Releasing them from their prison, Kakashi and Satella fell to the floor, still tangled in each other's limbs. Both looked up to see the stunned face of Vash, who had thought to seek refuge from Wolfwood's wrath in the closet. Emotions flooding his face, Vash quickly took off in the opposite direction, holding his left arm in a very strange position.


	4. The Evil Council

_Chapter 3—The Evil Council_

Edward Elric was lying comfortably on his bed, hands rested under his head. He was wondering where his little brother, Al, could be. _He was acting really weird tonight. He said he needed to go out and not to wait up for him? He'd better not get into trouble._ A rather ironic thought considering that Ed was the one who caused most of the trouble they had ever gotten into. _Then I call over to Winry's house and she's gone too. Hmm…_ Out of the silence, Ed heard the shrill ringing of his phone. He got up and answered it. "Hello?" he answered. To his surprise, Uchiha Sasuke was on the other end.

"Edward, have you seen Naruto around?" he asked.

Still kind of shocked at the call, Ed said, "No, uhh…I haven't seen him. Al's gone too."

"Really?…Okay, something's going on and I'm going to find out what. I called the Sohma house and they said Haru was missing too."

"Huh…" Ed responded, thinking.

"And…did you get a letter in the mail?" Sasuke questioned. "One saying that 'You are _not_ invited to Kenji's party'? I got one and I went to go ask Naruto about it, but he was gone."

"Yeah, I got one of those too…pretty rude, huh?" said Ed, livening up a bit. He glanced around the room until his eyes fell upon a trashcan in the corner with the tip of a ripped envelope sticking up from the garbage. He got up and walked to it while saying, "Wait a minute…" He dived into the trashcan and pulled out a letter addressed to Alphonse Elric. He reopened it and read, "_Dear Al—Himura Kenji invites you to a party at the Himura residence on Friday the 8th at 7 o'clock p.m. Hope to see you there and tell this to no one." _Something clicked in Ed's mind as he recognized the appointed date on the invitation was, in fact, that day and 7 o' clock was the time that Al left. "Sasuke? I think I've found the problem." Ed said quietly, his inner rage starting to boil to a maximum.

"What is it?" he asked. And his rage-o-meter started to climb up as well as Ed told him what he found.

"And come to think of it…" Sasuke started, "I saw a letter getting delivered to Kabuto yesterday…he must have been going as well. I'll go find out." And with that, Sasuke said he'd call Ed back if he found anything.

* * *

Sasuke snuck into Kabuto's apartment, silent as a grave. After a couple minutes of searching the kitchen counter and bedroom, he found what he was looking for. The delivered letter saying, _"Yo Kabuto—Sagara Sanosuke invites you to a crazy-ass party at the Himura house on Fri. the 8th at 7 o'clock p.m. Be there or be square and don't tell anybody about it. PS—bring your own drinks." _Sasuke thought a moment about the situation and concluded that it would be a real mess if there were kids at an alcohol-involved party…something about that wasn't right. He snuck back out of the apartment and, if anyone was possibly watching, they only saw a black shadow dart from the window, across the lawn and over the fence. The perturbed Uchiha walked down an ally shortcut back to his quarters and noticed a woman walking rather agitated and stiff. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the same white envelope in her hand as well. He stepped out into the moonlight and faced Anko—his instructor for the 2nd task of the Chunnin exam.

"May I question you about your invitation?" he pressed when she saw him.

Suddenly Anko's anger swelled to a maximum and she burst "WHAT DO YOU MEAN INVITATION? MORE LIKE A _LACK _OF INVITATION TO ME!" She took a couple of deep breaths and, still with a slightly raised voice, said, "I mean, who would send you an invitation _NOT_ inviting you to a party? Huh?"

"Well, do you know anyone else who got a 'not invited' invitation?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," she reasoned. "Gai got one too. And Rinoa Heartily…and Kikyo and Koga, you know those two that always bother Inuyasha? And, uhh…I think that's it. Why do you ask Sasuke? Are you…_interested_ in going too?" she said with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at her and replied rather quickly with, "Shut up! No! I just want revenge because I wasn't invited either…and besides, you shouldn't be criticizing me; just a couple of seconds ago you were yelling at the top of your lungs because you '_weren't invited',"_ he said with a mocking voice.

Immediately the anger came back into Anko's eyes as she remembered. _Little mill-wheel brat._

"Never mind," he said when he saw her face. "The point is that we have to do something about it, right? Gather up all those people you mentioned and meet me at the park down the street in 20 minutes. Got it?"

Liking the idea even more by the second, she replied, "Roger," and left with a _swoosh._

* * *

Back at his house, Sasuke had already relayed the plan to Ed and he was meeting them in the park with all Kenji's 'not invited' guests. He was thinking of a plan that could ruin the party and wreak revenge on everyone at it. _Why were they invited and not us? _Suddenly a familiar evil face popped into his thinking. _Yes…he could help. He's the solution!_

* * *

Sasuke stood up on the slide so as to get everyone's attention. "I brought you all here because we were all left out of something we could have been included in," he announced, giving them a moment to think about what he just said. "I have a plan that could ruin the party and wreak revenge on everyone at it." Everyone was all evil grins and smirks now.

Koga piped up and said, "So…what's the plan?"

Sasuke replied, "I know someone…so terrible…so horrible…so evil…so unbelievably nasty that all of Hell flinches at the mention of his name. And since we are doing such an evil deed in crashing this party, I believe he would be delighted to help."

"So…" Anko asked, "who's the guy?"

Sasuke paused to build the suspense and said, "My brother…Uchiha Itachi." There was a freezing gust of wind at the sound of the name that was so powerful that Sasuke fell off the top of the slide with a _thud!_

* * *

Sitting cross-legged in the center of a temple-like room upon a pillow, Itachi barely listened to his little brother's request. He was in the middle of a meditation when he was rudely interrupted. He could have killed them all right then and there, but given the information that Sasuke had revealed, he was proud at the fact that his sibling turned so evil because of such a minor thing. However, "I do not wish to spoil my lovely hands participating in such a stupid, petty act," Itachi said as they all sat in front of him awaiting his decision, he still being in the meditating position. "Although I am thrilled, Sasuke, that you have finally taken an interest in the evils of the world. For that, I will give you some information that will help you." His audience shifted, listening intently. "There is a Council. An Evil Council…its headquarters are located on the roof of the building to the left of the Himura house. There, you will find a group more than willing to help. Now…go." At the mention of the last word, there was a rushing noise and not one person went slower than a sprint out of the room.

* * *

"Someone is not here yet...who?" Orochimaru said snake-like, sitting in his assigned seat on the semi-circular, and noticing that one seat was not occupied.

"That would be Aion. I believe he is still at the party," Naraku replied to him.

"What? I called him to come back half an hour ago!" the white angel, Krad, retorted, listening.

As Krad finished, the hatch leading up to the roof opened to reveal the out-of-breath sexy sinner, Aion.

Sephiroth smirked at him from his seat and asked him mischievously, "What? Did you get lost?" absently hinting that the party was at the house just next door.

Aion hissed, "Shut up!" while taking his seat, neglecting to tell them that what Sephiroth had said was, indeed true.

Shishio cleared his throat to gain the council's attention—although he was amazed they could hear it through his layers of wrapping. "Here now. We must remember what event has taken place here. A group of avengers came to us for help…help we must certainly…uhh, h-help…them…with?" Shishio cursed himself for his mumble-stuttering. He was never very good at giving 'grand statements'. "Damn it!" he yelled. "We need to help them! It was a terrible thing that my arch-enemy son and my arch-enemy's best friend had committed; not inviting these poor souls to a party!" There were nods of agreement around the table.

"So…what-are-we-going-to-do-about-it?" the homunculus, Envy, asked, all the while changing into a different person at each word.

Knives, the 'Humanoid Typhoon's' evil twin brother rolled his eyes and said, "Would you stop that? It really is rather annoying."

Envy uttered an evil giggle and changed into Knives's body, mimicking him in his exact voice. "Would you stop that? It really is rather annoying."

* * *

"Well, before we completely decide on a plan of action, I believe we should all share our opinions on what to do to get revenge and determine the best solution with a vote." Sephiroth glanced around the table making sure that all of the evil plan-plotters were listening. Satisfied with their directed attention, he continued. "As for me, I think we should stab them. I am willing to give lessons to anyone willing to learn Sin Harvest. And just think, hardly a mess and each one of them with a perfectly driven hole in their disgusting bodies."

There was a murmur around the table as everyone thought about the idea. It was Shishio's turn so everyone tilted their heads and waited. Out of the silence he boomed, "Burn them! I think we should torch the house and burn them all!" Silence once again.

Very slowly and unsurely, a hand was raised toward the middle of the table. Orochimaru, in a slightly frightened and girly voice, contributed, "I think we should bite them…I like biting people."

Krad slammed a closed fist on the hard table and responded rather heatedly, "Okay, I am not biting a single person…do you have any idea how gross that is?" He sighed, polishing his newly manicured nails. Gaining his composure and taking a breath, he said, "Look, why don't we save ourselves a ton of hassle and let me just seal them away in a few paintings…It'll only take a couple of minutes." He glanced over to Sephiroth and added, "And there won't be any clean-up necessary," with a smirk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful pure white feather and began to play with it between his fingers.

"Seal them inside paintings? What a childish thing to do, and not remotely cruel enough," Naraku pondered out loud, resulting in a tongue sticking out at him from Krad's direction. "Now if we use my Shikard Jewel pieces, I would be able to bring into this world those who have already left, and use the powers of hell to do my bidding!" At this the council stared at him with puzzled expressions. "I could summon and control dead people! Gosh, are you guys always this thick?" Shishio leaned over to his left in his seat and whispered to Envy, "Now, that is a guy who can deliver a good punch line statement." Envy replied, "Ohh my goodness, you should listen to Ed's father speak that way; it sounds like butter," he emphasized with a lovely flick of his hand.

A silver-clad hand shot into the air as everyone's gaze turned to fall upon Millions Knives, the Humanoid Typhoon's brother. "Well, as I always say, you have to kill the spider to save the butterfly." Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"And what exactly does that mean, Knives?" piped up a rather unpleasant-looking Shishio.

"It merely means that you have to destroy what is imperfect to save what is perfect."

"That's not what I meant." A heavily bandaged and slightly burnt fist slammed against the wood of the table, rattling the few objects that rested on the surface and knocking over the glass Naraku had been attempting to control using several shards of the sacred Shikon No Tama.

A slight pout overtook Knives's features, turning his sinister appearance into something more innocent. However, the look quickly disappeared as Knives pulled out his custom-made black gun. With a snap of his fingers, the gun and right arm of the plant began to transform. Within seconds, his arm had morphed into the infamous angel arm, the same type of weapon that had destroyed July and Augusta, and blasted a hole in the fifth moon. "This is all you need to get revenge."

The purple tongue of Orochimaru had stopped mid-lick as Knives revealed his angel arm. "Fufu, what are you babbling about?" he asked nonchalantly, setting down the shuriken he had been in the process of cleaning blood off of.

An exasperated sigh escaped the lips of the blonde plant, heavy lids falling over bright blue eyes as Knives tried to calm himself. His eyes shot open as he grimaced at his companions. "I mean, just blast 'em all to hell with this!" His infamous temper had finally flared, the temper that only showed itself when the Gung-Ho Guns screwed up, or when his brother presumed to point his gun at, and occasionally shoot, him.

* * *

"So, what'll it be?" an impatient Shishio questioned of his companions. He was still set on the idea of burning everyone, but it didn't seem to be going his way. "Our ideas so far included: burning them, stabbing them, biting them, sealing them in paintings, attacking them with the undead, or blowing them up." Every member of the council fell into a silent ponder over the ideas that had been presented.

"Why don't you guys stop being so childish?" Aion interrupted the silence. "It's a party, for pandemonium's sake. You simply go in there and crash the party." He sighed heavily, impatiently clicking sharps talons together. There was a unanimous nod around the table.

"Sure, but how _exactly_ do you plan on crashing the party?" Always the perfectionist, Knives needed an exact plan of action. "These kids can't just jump through the windows and be done."

An evil grin crossed Shishio's face. "I have the perfect idea." And with that, everyone leaned in close to hear the battousai's successor's plan.


End file.
